carnationclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Irukandji
IRUKANDJI “Just because i'm small, doesn't mean I don't bite!” Identity Name: '''Irkandji: a jellyfish that is extremely tiny and extremely venomous species of jellyfish '''Previous Names: '''Uknown '''Nicknames: '''None '''Age: '''23 moons '''Birth Date: '''May 5th '''Current Residence: '''The Revengers (part of CarnationClan) '''Biological Gender: '''Male Appearance Irukandji is a very small, petite tom-cat, though his fluffy fur makes him look bigger than he actually is. Despite being the size of a newly made apprentice, Irukandji is fairly muscular for his size. He is a very beautiful, long furred color-point cat. Irukandji's base color is a very lovely creamy white and his tips are a deep chocolaty brown. His eyes are a calming pale-green with hues of light blue. Personality Irukandji is a small tom with a big attitude. He's very snappy and salty, along with impolite and rude. However, he is also very childish, and like Peter Pan, doesn't want to grow up. He's also very independent, disrespectful and sarcastic. Statistics * Leadership; 4/10 * Defense; 6/10 * Hunting; 5/10 * Stealth; 8/10 * Agility; 7/10 * Climbing; 2/10 * Swimming; 3/10 * Leaping; 4/10 '''Goals: * Find a Clan * Become a Medicine Cat * Find a love interest History Kithood * While kithood wasn't the worst thing in the world, it was the worst part of his life, at least. His kithood has mostly made him who he is today, the snappy tom before you. He was teased of his immobility, and being the runt of his litter. For a while, he wasn't able to walk, and to this day still has problems walking. During this period, Irukandji was barely accepted as a litter mate, and would even be mentally and physically bullied, often. While he learned to defend himself with his words, this made him a lot snappier, too. Apprenticeship * Able to walk now, and not the runt of the litter anymore, things started to look a bit brighter for Irukandji. He had finally learned how to walk --and no, he wasn't the best-- and also outgrown one of his two sisters, Requiem. Not by much, but it was still a start. He was still mentally bullied, however, much less because of him being easily angered by it, and would snap at whoever said the remark. However, right before Adulthood, he stayed his size and didn't grow any further. Adulthood * Being the smallest out of the litter, and constantly getting remarks, Irukandji got very annoyed and ended up running far away from his family. He was taken into a clan for nearly a week before they exiled him for disrespect towards the leader, whom only showed disrespect to him before the day of exile. From then he traveled further, only to stumble across another group, called "The Revengers" which he is now part of today. Despite him not caring much for the name, he enjoys this group, and being the Medicine Cat in it. Bonds aaah wip Likes/Dislikes Phobias * Taphophobia (the fear of being buried alive) * Spheksophobia (the fear of wasps) * Katsaridaphobia (the fear of cockroaches) * Apiphobia (the fear of bees) * Entomophobia (the fear of insects) * Arachnaphobia (the fear of spiders) Likes * Honey * Fish (prey) * Shiny objects * Pastel colors * to Hum Dislikes * Dancing * Birds (prey) * Thunder * Rain * Dead grass Quotes In Roleplay * “''Just because i'm small, doesn't mean I don't bite!” '''Outside Roleplay' * “''2 salty for you anyday :))''” Gallery Ragdoll_Blue_Colourpoint.jpg|Him (smaller though) Category:Rogues